idolo adolecente!
by neamiah demone custode
Summary: los personages de twilight son invitados a idolo adolecente un programa donde habra engaños retos yy moka capuccino
1. idolo adolecente

Ídolo adolecente

idoloo adolecente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kimberly pov.

idolo adolecente presenta a..... chan chan chan leche con pan los personages de twilight

MI NOMBRE ES KIMBERLY ZENTENO GONZALEZ PERO MIS AMIGOS ME DICEN LOCA EZQIZOFRENICA Y A MI LADO TENEMOS A LA GRADIOSISIMA SELENA ZHOU NO SE QUE, Y JUGAREM... COFCOF QUIERO DECIR INVITAREMOS A LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....

2 HORAS DESPUES

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (SE ESCUCHA UN ASOTON)  
-POR QUE ME TIRAS SELENA

-LO SIENO PERO ME ESTABAS ARTANDO, PERO ENFIN SIGUE CON LA PRESENTACION KIMBERLY

-LA PRESENTACION ESTO LA PRESENTACION LO OTRO Y YO QUE? YO TAMBIEN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS (KIMBERLY SALE LLORANDO POR LA PUERTA TRASERA)

´´POR FALLAS DEL PERSONAL IREMOS A UNOS PEQUEÑOS CORTES COMERCIALES´´

APARECEN SELENA Y KIMBERLY VESTIDAS DE GATOS  
-¿PORQUE VESTIMOS COMO GATOS SELENA?  
-AY KIMBERLY PORQUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO EL COMERCIAL DE WISKARS -PERO YO ODIO A LOS GATOS, PORQUE NOS ESTAN SIRVIENDO ESA MIER(POR EL MAL VOCAVULARIO SENCURAREMOS)  
DIRECTOR ASOTANDOLE LA CARA A SELENA Y A KIMBERLY EN EL PLATO DE WISKARS  
DIRECTOR:¡TRAGUEN MALDITA SEA SI NO LO VAN A COMPRAR!  
VOZ DEL FONDO:RECUERDEN 8 DE CADA DIEZ GATOS PREFIEREN WISKARS

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESTUDIO  
-ESA PORQUERIA ME ENSUCIO TODA LA CARA  
KIMBERLY(FALTANDOLOS DIENTES)- LO SHE SHELENA Y ESHE FINSHE DIRECTOR MALTRATA ANIMALESH ME SHACO LOS FINSHES DIENTES

-COMO SEA, AQUI EN IDOLOS ADOLECENTES HABRA RETOS, ENGAÑOS, CANTANTES Y CAPUCCINO MOKA YYY QUE OTRA COSA ERA KIMBERLY.  
KIMBERLY(CON DIENTES DE MAIZ)-MMMMMM...... NI IDEA QUIERES IR A COMER?  
-OK

DOS HORAS DESPUES....

-AGRADECERE AL RATON PEREZ POR HACER QUE ME CRESCAN TAN RAPIDO LOS DIENTES.  
SELENA(PREGUNTANDOSE COMO CHINTETES LA PUSIERON CON KIMBERLY LE DICE)-EN DONDE ESTABAMOS? A... SI TENEMOS A LOS PERSONAGES DE TWILIGHT!!!

SE ESCUCHAN LOS GRILLOS

-SELE ¿DONDE ESTAN LOS PERSONAGES DE TWILIGHT? --NI IDEA LOS INVITASTE VERDAD KIMBERLY  
-EHH... NOP  
-¿POR QUE NO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NO ME ACORDE  
SELENA CON CARADE NO MA...NCES TU VIDA-SI TE DIGE COMO TRES HORAS SEGUIDAS

FLASHBACK

-KIMBERLY NO OLVIDES INVITAR A LOS PERSOAGES DE TWILIGHT  
-OK SELE SOLO DEJAME TOMAR MI MEDICAMENTO  
-PARA QUE TOMAS MEDICAMENTOS  
-PA MI DEPRECION Y MI POKINTIN DE EZQUIZOFRENIA  
1 HORA DESPUES  
KIMBERLY MEDIO APENDEJADA -YA LLAMASTE A LOS PERSONAGES KIMBERLY  
-EHHH EHHH AJA SI LO SIENTO ES KE MI MEDICAMENTO ME DA SUEÑO  
-OK NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.  
-OK SI ADIOS (BOSTESANDO FUERTEMENTE)  
-OYE TONTA YA LLAMASTE E LO PERSONAGES DE TWILIGHT  
-MALDITA VOZ SAL DE MI CABEZA  
-OYE SOY DE GRANA AYUDA -MUERETE -OYE A DONDE VAS LLAMA A LOS PERSONAGES!!!!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-AYY LOS LLAMARE YO ¿CUAL ES SU NUMERO EZQUIZOFRENICA?  
-YO NO SOY EZQUIZOFRENICA SOLO ESCUCHO UNA MALDITA VOZ Y VEO COSAS QUE LOS DEMAS NO VEN, O XD ES MARILYN MANSON AHHHHHHH!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_M__mm... Wolax, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de ídolo adolecente!!_

_PD: Algunos personajes son pertenencia de Stephenie Meyer, las tonterías sí son mías._

* * *

—No puedo creer que según tú hallas visto a Marilyn Manson—dijo Selena, entornando los ojos.

—Odio la esquizofrenia…

—Tranquila, Kim, cualquiera hace oso.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno… quizás te pasaste un poquito…

**Flashback**

—¡¡AH!! —comenzé a gritar a todo pulmón mientras señalaba a una mancha detrás de las cámaras—¡¡Dios mio, Marilyn Manson!!

—¿Yo? —preguntó un sujeto mientras miraba a todos lados, nerviosamente. —¡No lo soy! ¡Yo soy sólo el director, aléjate de mí!

Muy tarde. Ya me había lanzado sobre él.

—¡¡Mentiroso!! —le acusé mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de la chaqueta—¡Ahora eres mio y sólo mio!

—¡¡Selena!! —gritó el supuesto director. Sé que sí es Marilyn Manson. —¡¡Llévate a tu compañera!!

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó esta mientras se sentaba en una silla con un enorme tazón de palomitas. —¿Sabes lo que cuesta deshacerse de ella?

El director parecía querer hacerse un harakiri en ese momento.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Tranquila Kimberly, no llores…

—¿A sí? ¡¿Y por qué no lloraría?!

—Porque… eh…—Selena miró a ambos lados, como si estuviese buscando una pista. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó—¡Ya sé! ¿Ya llamaste a los personajes de Twilight?

—Ah, sí—me soné a nariz—pásame el teléfono.

—Emm… ¿Kim? No tenemos…

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que el maldito set no tiene un puñetero teléfono?!

—Me refiero a que ALGUIEN—me miró significativamente—no compró uno cuando le dije que lo hiciera.

—Ejem… eh…—oh, whatever…—De todos modos, ¡¿Por qué nadie me recordó que debía comprar uno?!

—Kimberly, cálmate. Recuerda que hay niños mirando este programa…—dijo el director, mirando nerviosamente el termómetro del raiting. Al parecer, estaba bajando considerablemente.

—¡Quien eres tú para decirme que me calme!

—Eh… ¿El director?

—¡Director mis polainas! —una luz comenzó a iluminar mi rostro. Un idiota me estaba grabando—¿Y tú qué me ves?

—¿Yo? Nadita…

—¡¿Me estás ignorando?!

—Nop, cómo se te ocurre—dijo mientras negava fervientemente con la cabeza.

—¡¿Me estás repeliendo?!

¡A mí nadie me hace esto!

—¡Trae esa cosa para aca!

**Lo sentimos, pero por motivos de protección a la inocencia de algunos niños, lamentamos decirles que censuraremos esta escena. Vayamos mejor de aqui a 3 horas después...**

—¿Selena? —miré a ambos lados. El set estaba semi-destrozado… salvo por la silla y el tazón de palomitas ahora vacío que tenía mi compañera. —¿Que sucedió aquí?

—Mmm… veamos…—puso un dedo en su mandíbula, como si estuviese cavilando. —¡Ah, sí! Te enojaste, te dio uno de tus famosísimos ataques de ira y ¡Bum! Bye set.

—Ups…—miré lo que quedaba del estudio. Bah, que importa. —Mejor llamemos a los personajes de Twilight de una vez…

_¡Ring, ring! ¡Hakuna mattata, una forma de seeer! ¡Hakuna mattata…!_

Miré a mi compañera mientras el celular de esta sonaba. Y tiene la conchudez de llamarme loca a mí…

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros. —Bien que a tí también te gustaba esa serie.

Sin comentarios.

—¿Aló? —hubo una pausa. —Ah, sí claro… Alice, ¿Cómo rayos tienes mi número? ¡¿Has estado acosándome?! —otra pausa. —Ah, claro, ya entiendo… ajá… bien, los esperaremos, adiós.

—¿Quien era? —pregunté.

—Alice. —contestó mientras una malvada sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Me entraron escalofríos. —Dice que vendrá y que traerá a los demás a rastras, si es necesario.

—Y tú que me llamabas loca…

**Tres horas después… demonios, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en esto?**

—ZzzZZzzz…

—Ay Kim…—suspiró Selena. —¿Cuántas veces voy diciéndote que no te tomes esas píldoras?

—¿Ah? ¡Ah! Nah, no las tomé—le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. —Es sólo que siempre quize hacer eso en TV, jee…

Mi amiga miró hacia el techo, alzando las manos e inclinando un poquito la cabeza.

—Dios, dame paciencia… ¡Pero apúrate y dámela ya! —se volteó a mirarme siniestramente. —Juro que uno de estos días…

—Eh… ¿Chicas? —interrumpió –felizmente para mí- el director.

—¿Si?

—¡¡Te conseguiré tu teléfono pero por favor no me hagas daño!! —replicó el mariquita mientras se ponía detrás de Sele. Gay, lo repito.

—Eh… cómo tú digas—dije mientras mi amiga ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Kim, si aún no te das cuenta, ya llegaron los person…

—¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!

—Kim, cálmate…

—¡¡Morireeeé!!

—Kim…

—¡¡EDW…!!

—¡KIMBERLY! —me abofeteó—¿¡QUERRÍAS CONTROLARTE!?

—Ah, sí. Perdón, fue un lapsus. —Le sonreí inocentemente. Parace que no me creyó. —Hagamos que pasen.

**Aparecen todos los personajes de Twilight, T-O-D-O-S**

—¡Hola! —canturreó una chica que tenía el aspecto de duendecillo. —Yo soy Ali…

—Sí, sí, lo sabemos. —rodé los ojos. —Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella… ¡Un momento!

—¿Qué?

—Selena, cariño… ¿no me dijiste que estaban TODOS?

—Eh… sepi.

—Y, entonces… ¿Dónde diablos está Renesmee?

—¿Quien? —preguntaron todos menos Sel y yo.

—La hija de Edward y Bella.

—¿Tenemos una hija? —preguntó un Edward, confuso. Luego miró el vientre de Bella significativamente. —Oh, por Dios… ¡¡Tengo una hija!! ¡¡Seré padre!!

—Edward, tú y yo no tenemos ning…

—¡¡Seré padre!!

—Edward…

—¿Cómo es que me ocultaron eso? ¡Seré...!

—¡Contrólate de una vez! —gritó Rosalie, mientras sujetaba a Edward y lo aporreaba. —Nos estás dejando en ridículo…

—Ups… Pero de verias, ¿Tenemos una hija?

—Mmm… seee pero ese ya es otro tema. A lo que ívamos, ¿saben por qué están aquí?

—Porque mi amada hija—Dijo Carlisle mientras miraba significativamente a Alice—Nos trajo aquí bajo amenazas.

—Ooh… lindo perrito rosa…

—Oye, tú—le dijo Emmett a Selena. Me miró—¿Qué perro? ¿Tu amiga está bien?

—Bueno…—contestó. Bajó la voz una octava. —Verán, acanga mi compañera sufre una esquizofrenia terminal, así que les agradecería si fuesen algo… comprensivos.

—¡Hey! —protesté—¡Yo no tengo esquizofrenia!

—Ajá… claro—murmuró.

—¡Que no la tengo!

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? —me preguntó, mirandome amenazadoramente.

—Eh… este… no, para nada. —respondí mientras retrocedía un par de pasos hasta ponerme detrás de Emmett. Más vale él que yo.

—Disculpa…—interrumpió Jasper—¿Te llamas Selena, verdad?

—Sep.

—¿podrías decirme de donde sale esa energía de…?

—¡Maldita sea, que apages esa cámara! —grité, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Jasper haya querido decir. —¡O ME HACES CASO O JURO QUE TE METERÉ ESA CÁMARA POR UN LUGAR MUY INCÓMODO!

—¡No! —gritó el camarógrafo mientras salía corriendo.

Como si pudiese escapar de mí…

**Lo sentimos, pero por causas personales del set _cofcofKimberly linchó al camarógrafocofcof _tendremos que ir a cortes comerciales…**

***Aparecen Kimberly y Selena vestidas de Mickey y Pluto***

—¿Por qué debo ser yo el perro? —me quejé—¿Por qué no tú?

—Porque el director te odia. Punto. —explicó. Esta chica sí que sabe cómo subirle la moral a alguien. Volvió su mirada a la cámara—Como sea, amigos, vengan a Disneylandia y recuerden que por una semana les cobraremos 550 dólares, sin contar con una estadía de regalo en el castillo de cenicien…

—¡¡550 DÓLARES!! —exclamé—¿Sabes lo que podría hacer con 550 dólares? ¡Hasta podría comprarme unas converse de Crepúsculo! **(busquenlos en el mercado libre.) **¿Y qué onda con cenicienta? Ese estúpido cuento… ¡Si los ratones ni siquiera saben coser o caminar en 2 pies, como rayos van a vestir a alguien! ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy gastando mi tiempo en esto!

—¡¡CORTE!! —gritó alguien detrás de las cámaras.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Kim…—dijo Selena mientras me miraba como si quisiese matarme. —Acabas de ca*** el comercial…

**De vuelta al estudio**

—Bueno, en fin, perdona el haberte golpeado Armando…—musité mientras veía al camarógrafo. Estaba grabándonos en silla de ruedas.

—No te preocupes, Kim, sólo…—suspiró sonoramente. —Sólo me rompiste una pierna, una costilla, un br…

—¡Ejem! Hola amigos. —interrumpió mi amiga al ver la lucecita roja encendida. —Yo soy Selena y la psicópata de aquí es Kimberly, los saludamos desde ¡Ídolo adolecente con los personajes de… TWILIGHT!

—Como sabrán, pasaremos por cada personaje para preguntarles algunos datos curiosos sobre sus pasatiempos y luego ¡El concurso!

—Nuetra primera vic…—Selena me golpeó con el libreto. —Digo… concursante… ¡Sí, eso! Nuestro primer concursante será…

* * *

Mmm... adoro el suspenso. Eh... creo que eso es todo y por favor, dejen reviews, byee!


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpa mi primo me ayudara a explicarme como subir capítulos a mi historia, el capitulo anterior lo subió selena las estupideces que viene son obra de mi primo actualizare pronto.

Una nuche muy oscura, una noche sin luceros, los luceros se encontraban en sus ojos al mirarla las estrellas no brillaban, brillaban solo su pelo su perfume me engañaba y empezaba a despertar.

Según mi primo dice que esta noche fue cuando salvo a bella en fin actualizare pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Holapppp lamento lo del capitulo anterior pero buenop el 3 capitulo de mi historia esta aquí

Comentarios

-y bien estamos aquí en ídolo adolecente y nuestra primer jugucof cof quiero decir entrevistado será Edward

-yo, yo por que- nos mira con cara de ni lo piensen, pero Selena le gana con la cara de mira maldito o haces lo que te decimos o te mueres HASTA A MI ME DIO MIEDO.

-por que si no haremos tu vida de la mas infeliz entiendes haci que acepta o juro que me dara otro ataque de ira.

-¡NO!- gritaron todos en el set

-entonces flojitos y cooperando entendido

-si señor

-eh?

-digo señora

-bien volvemos con Edward.

-ay ya que, maldita loca

-hare como que no oí eso

-pregunta numero uno ¿Por qué eres un deprimido sexual?

-que yo ¡NO! soy un deprimido sexual con bella -dijo con una cara de niña fresa a lo que Emmet le responde

-¡SI LO ERES!

-ASHH SEGUIMOS O QUE

-Claro sigue

-ap no has respondido mi pregunta

Edward presionándose el tabique nasal- ya sabes que yo la amo y temo dañarl…-pero en eso es interrumpido por Selena

-¡NADA AMIGO SI NO SATISFASES A BELLA ELLA TE ENGAÑARA UN DIA DE ESTOS CON JACOB!-jacob desde lo lejos.

-ENSERIO, SUPER

-MALDITA SEA DEJENME TERMINAR O JURO QUE VOLVERE A DESTRUIR EL MALDITO SET-en eso aparece Jasper detrás de mi

-dalái Kimberly

-¡muérete!-Jasper salió corriendo por la puerta trasera gritando y sollozando el nombre de Alice

-mmm director

-si.. kim..berly

-vamos a comerciales por favor

-claro

APARECEN SELENA Y KIMBERLY VESTIDAS DE OSOS

-vengan y compren colchones en air spring air-se escucha un asoton

-maldita sea me partí mi biiiiiippp

-que paso

-me caí del maldito colchón quien compraría esta porquería esta dura adema…

-¡KIMBERLY!

-ASH PERDON SI NO FUERAS HOMBRE TE DIRIA MENOPAUSICO DEBERAS TE ROSA LA TOALLA

DEVUELTA EN EL ESTUDIO

-seguimos con la entrevista aquí en ídolo adolecente, pero ahora…

-ahora que, por dios dejen que me vaya- ay que maricon no aguanta nada.

-como decía antes tenemos a una invitada con ustedes Karla

-ee quien es esa-me pregunto Selena

-mi amiga pero solo estará para esta entrevista

-segura-maldición Selena me esta mirando con la cara de segura o juro que te hare infeliz.

-eh si bueno bueno con ustedes ¡KARLA!

-hola kim… o por Edward es Edward ah!!!!!

-Karla cálmate por dios ash!

-jiji perdón se me olvido , en fin ¿puedo seguir con mis preguntas?

-claro por qué no

-bien pregunta numero uno ¿Edward que opinas de que Jacob imprima con tu querida hijita?

-QUE MI QUERIDA NENITA COMO, TU(señalando a Jacob) MALDITO CHUCHO PEDOFILO HASALTA CUNAS(en eso se avienta hacia Jacob u pobre le está haciendo una llave uu que buen martinete pero nos interrumpió Karla…

-Kimberly Selena no piensan hacer algo

(Selena y kimberly con un gran plato de palomitas)

-estas loca esto es mas divertido que ver a la loca de kimbrely destruir el set

-oye, bueno tienes razón, pásame el refresco

-ten

´´ POR LA SEGURIDAD DE JACOB HEMOS DECIDIDO IR A UNOS CORTE COMERCIALES´´

Aparece Jacob en sillas de ruedas

-vengan y compren medicamentos y analgésicos aquí en la farmacia del doctor simio

(aparece kimberly vestida de el gordo doctor simi

-director y se queja de que yo hecho a perder los comerciales

Jacob con cara de perrito mojado-yo, yo que hice

Kimberly con cara de cállate Jacob o juro que te dejare peor

-no se llama doctor simio es simi simi ¡IMBECIL YO NO ARRUINO LOS COMERCIALES SON USTEDES MALDITA SEA DIRECTOR DEME MIS CALMANTES AAAAAAAAAAAA MALDICION DEMELOS-en eso kimberly toma la silla de ruedas de Jacob y la volcó para atrás

-PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO MOLESTARME.

DEVUELTA EN EL ESTUDIO

-lo siento Karla pero ya no lograste hacer tus preguntas se acabo el tiempo bye

-que pero…. No es justo

-¡MALDICION KARLA LARGATE DE AQUÍ!-MALDICION ME ESTA DANDO OTRO ATAQUE DE IRA

En eso Selena se pone atrás de mi y dice

-inhala kimberly exhala inhala exhala

-tienes razón en fin chicos esto fue la mediocre entrevista con Edward

Edward con cara de mucho entusiasmo pero Selena le gano jiji con lo que le dijo

-ñeñe tu ni te alegres que nos vengaremos jijiji

-corte


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí otro capítulo de mis locuras y mi esquizofrenia dejen comentarios

000000000000000…………0000000000000…………..00000000000000000………….0000000000000000

Esperaba con Selena a que los personajes llegaran otra vez…

-por que tardan, ya les asignamos la casa en la que estarán y esta adentro del estudio-le pregunte a Selena muy molesta.

-ay Kim no RECUERDAS QUE ALICE TUVO QUE SALIR A COMPRAR??????

-cierto-lo dije con un tono lento y frotándome la barbilla

2 HORAS DESPUES

-por que cara** no vienen juro que me estoy molestando y sabes que no soy linda cuando me enojo y me pongo histérica-la dije a Selena

-ya llegaron!!!!!-lo dijo mientras le besaba los pies a Alice a lo que Edward pregunta

-¿Qué paso?

-Esta loca no deja de decir tonterías

-oye me has ofendido no te dije nada mas que…

FLASH BACK

-desearía conocer a Marilyn Manson es tan lindo-le dije a mi compañera mientras esta parecía mirarme con cara de ´´estas loca´´

-director ayúdeme

-olvidalo tu misma lo dijiste es difícil sacártela de encima

-Pero yo nunca tendre la oportunidad de conocerlo dime ¿Por qué? POR QUE MALDITA SEA- LO dije tomando la silla del director y aventándola.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-payasa no aguantas nada, como sea el programa empezara en 2 minutos

I MINUTO Y 59 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

-accion!

-hola amigos hoy entrevistaremos a….. (2 hrs después)

-Isabela Swan-dijo Selena muy molesta

-oye eso me tocaba decirlo a mi snif snif.

-ya cállate Kimberly me estas hartando

-sabes que Selena tu siempre dices que yo te harto pero y tu que tu me hartas a mi.

-huuu-se escucha de todos los que trabajan en el set incluyendo a los personajes de twiligth

-yo yo te harto pero al menos no me ilusiono con algo que nunca pasara

-huuuu-se vuelve a escuchar

-a si pues pues, pues yo tengo al perro rosa-ja ja esta vez gane yo.

-claro que no el es mio-dijo Selena jalando al perro rosa

-a si pues pues la cámara es mía-dije mientras me restregaba la cara en la cámara.

-claro que no es mia

-A si pues el tintan es mio - dije mientras jalaba al pobre sr.

-claro que no el es del set.-dijo Selena mientras tiraba del sr. Y lo aventaba

CRASH

-un doctor por favor mi pierna-dijo el pobre tintan pero yo lo interrumpí

-QUIERES CERRAR TU P*** HOCICO ANIMAL QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO ALGO SUPER IMPOTANTISISISISIMO.

-en que estábamos?- pregunte

-en las entrevistas-contesto Selena metiéndole un calcetín a Emmet antes de que este pudiera decir algo

-ok vamos Isabela siéntate no te aremos daño-dijo Selena

-mucho….auch Selena por que ca**** me avientas el libreto-dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-leelo y cuando te lo aprendas regresas-dijo con mucho enojo

-ok

(4 hrs después)

-ya Sele ya me lo aprendí-dije triste

-ok

-ahora con el cuestionario-dijo Selena.

-bien Bella quien es mas sexy Edward o Robert.-dije con cara maligna mientras Selena decía con los labios a Edward ´´te dije que nos vengaríamos´´

-mm.. ee ps ps ps siendo sincera Robert-dijo súper roja y Edward con cara de dolor.

-bella crei que me amabas tendremos una hija y tu pensando en ese tal Robert.-dijo Edward mientras Sele y yo compartíamos un super plato de palomitas.

-pero Edward yo si te amo pero debes aceptar que soy mujer y yo pues necesito necesito como te lo digo sentirme amada

-wuacala director mis oídos ayuda esto es como ver una peli porno-dijimos Sele y yo mientras nos retorcíamos en el suelo.

-Isabela hay niños viendo el programa- dijo el director

-me vale necesitaba sacarlo tu Edward no haces nada un dia de estos como dijo esa tercio de asiática…-pero fue interrumpida por Sele.

-Selena para ti princesa aunque te cueste mas.

-ok esa tal selena dijo si no me complaces terminare con Jacob.

-GENIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!! EN TU MALDITA CARA SANGUIJUELA O SI O SI OS I EN TU CARA EN TU CARA-dijo Jacob mientras hacia el baile de la victoria y me le unía.

-Kimberly-dijo sele

-sip sele-decia mientras seguía bailando.

-creo que hay que terminar con la maldita entrevista creo que a Edward le dara un colapso

-ejem creo que tienes razón-dije preocupada.

-bueno amigos con eso terminamos esta entrevista de ídolo adolecente!!!!!!!!-dijo sele

-ASTA LUEGO NO CONSUMAN DROGAS Y USEN CONDON!!!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-000000000000000000000000000000000000000_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Se que me kieren linchar pero e tenido fuertes problemas familiares mis padre se acaban de ir a e.u. y pa colmo un tio mio se murió además de k entramos a clases y tengo exámenes empecé la secu y pa´ colmo reprobé mi taller pero actualizare prontisisisimo lo prometo pero también déjenme su paga y déjenme reviews por fisss algo k me alegra es k en mi ausencia pude revisar una k otra vez mis correos y vi muchas alertas por parte de esta historia otra cosa es que me gustaría k pasaran a leer historias de sele esta en mis autores favoritos se llama Selena´s Estupid Productions gracias y recuerden no consuman drogas y usen condon!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. robert vs edward jeje

Hola aquí otro capítulo de mis locuras y mi esquizofrenia dejen comentarios

000000000000000…………0000000000000…………..00000000000000000………….0000000000000000

Esperaba con Selena a que los personajes llegaran otra vez…

-por que tardan, ya les asignamos la casa en la que estarán y esta adentro del estudio-le pregunte a Selena muy molesta.

-ay Kim no RECUERDAS QUE ALICE TUVO QUE SALIR A COMPRAR??????

-cierto-lo dije con un tono lento y frotándome la barbilla

2 HORAS DESPUES

-por que cara** no vienen juro que me estoy molestando y sabes que no soy linda cuando me enojo y me pongo histérica-la dije a Selena

-ya llegaron!!!!!-lo dijo mientras le besaba los pies a Alice a lo que Edward pregunta

-¿Qué paso?

-Esta loca no deja de decir tonterías

-oye me has ofendido no te dije nada mas que…

FLASH BACK

-desearía conocer a Marilyn Manson es tan lindo-le dije a mi compañera mientras esta parecía mirarme con cara de ´´estas loca´´

-director ayúdeme

-olvidalo tu misma lo dijiste es difícil sacártela de encima

-Pero yo nunca tendre la oportunidad de conocerlo dime ¿Por qué? POR QUE MALDITA SEA- LO dije tomando la silla del director y aventándola.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-payasa no aguantas nada, como sea el programa empezara en 2 minutos

I MINUTO Y 59 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

-accion!

-hola amigos hoy entrevistaremos a….. (2 hrs después)

-Isabela Swan-dijo Selena muy molesta

-oye eso me tocaba decirlo a mi snif snif.

-ya cállate Kimberly me estas hartando

-sabes que Selena tu siempre dices que yo te harto pero y tu que tu me hartas a mi.

-huuu-se escucha de todos los que trabajan en el set incluyendo a los personajes de twiligth

-yo yo te harto pero al menos no me ilusiono con algo que nunca pasara

-huuuu-se vuelve a escuchar

-a si pues pues, pues yo tengo al perro rosa-ja ja esta vez gane yo.

-claro que no el es mio-dijo Selena jalando al perro rosa

-a si pues pues la cámara es mía-dije mientras me restregaba la cara en la cámara.

-claro que no es mia

-A si pues el tintan es mio - dije mientras jalaba al pobre sr.

-claro que no el es del set.-dijo Selena mientras tiraba del sr. Y lo aventaba

CRASH

-un doctor por favor mi pierna-dijo el pobre tintan pero yo lo interrumpí

-QUIERES CERRAR TU P*** HOCICO ANIMAL QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO ALGO SUPER IMPOTANTISISISISIMO.

-en que estábamos?- pregunte

-en las entrevistas-contesto Selena metiéndole un calcetín a Emmet antes de que este pudiera decir algo

-ok vamos Isabela siéntate no te aremos daño-dijo Selena

-mucho….auch Selena por que ca**** me avientas el libreto-dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-leelo y cuando te lo aprendas regresas-dijo con mucho enojo

-ok

(4 hrs después)

-ya Sele ya me lo aprendí-dije triste

-ok

-ahora con el cuestionario-dijo Selena.

-bien Bella quien es mas sexy Edward o Robert.-dije con cara maligna mientras Selena decía con los labios a Edward ´´te dije que nos vengaríamos´´

-mm.. ee ps ps ps siendo sincera Robert-dijo súper roja y Edward con cara de dolor.

-bella crei que me amabas tendremos una hija y tu pensando en ese tal Robert.-dijo Edward mientras Sele y yo compartíamos un super plato de palomitas.

-pero Edward yo si te amo pero debes aceptar que soy mujer y yo pues necesito necesito como te lo digo sentirme amada

-wuacala director mis oídos ayuda esto es como ver una peli porno-dijimos Sele y yo mientras nos retorcíamos en el suelo.

-Isabela hay niños viendo el programa- dijo el director

-me vale necesitaba sacarlo tu Edward no haces nada un dia de estos como dijo esa tercio de asiática…-pero fue interrumpida por Sele.

-Selena para ti princesa aunque te cueste mas.

-ok esa tal selena dijo si no me complaces terminare con Jacob.

-GENIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!! EN TU MALDITA CARA SANGUIJUELA O SI O SI OS I EN TU CARA EN TU CARA-dijo Jacob mientras hacia el baile de la victoria y me le unía.

-Kimberly-dijo sele

-sip sele-decia mientras seguía bailando.

-creo que hay que terminar con la maldita entrevista creo que a Edward le dara un colapso

-ejem creo que tienes razón-dije preocupada.

-bueno amigos con eso terminamos esta entrevista de ídolo adolecente!!!!!!!!-dijo sele

-ASTA LUEGO NO CONSUMAN DROGAS Y USEN CONDON!!!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-000000000000000000000000000000000000000_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Se que me kieren linchar pero e tenido fuertes problemas familiares mis padre se acaban de ir a e.u. y pa colmo un tio mio se murió además de k entramos a clases y tengo exámenes empecé la secu y pa´ colmo reprobé mi taller pero actualizare prontisisisimo lo prometo pero también déjenme su paga y déjenme reviews por fisss algo k me alegra es k en mi ausencia pude revisar una k otra vez mis correos y vi muchas alertas por parte de esta historia otra cosa es que me gustaría k pasaran a leer historias de sele esta en mis autores favoritos se llama Selena´s Estupid Productions gracias y recuerden no consuman drogas y usen condon!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
